A Hero's Welcome
by iheartgod175
Summary: Huckleberry Hound returns home as a hero once more, and he and Desert Flower celebrate their wedding anniversary in the most special way possible. HuckleFlower fluff, set a few years after 'The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound'. Rated T for slight mature references.


**A/N:** Before I start, I just want to thank my Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ for giving me the idea for this story, and showing me just how to write it. You deserved to be praised! Amen.

Hey folks! I know I said I was going to put up the next chapter of _Redemption_ after Sodor Magic Crusaders was updated, but things are kind of slow-going on that story, and I was in an H-B mood for a while, so I decided to write up another one-shot.

I finally got to see _The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound_ last week, and it was pretty good! I especially liked the romantic sub-plot in the movie, and thanks to SuperAlex64, I'm now a Huck/Desert Flower shipper. I felt like writing some romance with these two for a while, but the internet died on me, so I couldn't post it yesterday like I planned. But I have it up today, and I'm quite proud of this little one-shot.

I hope you enjoy!

 **Story Title:** A Hero's Welcome

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rating** : T (for not-so-subtle hints at doing the do)

 **Summary:** After returning home as a hero once more, Huck discovers that his wife has a special present for him. Huck/Desert Flower, set a few years after "The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound".

 **Disclaimer:** I think this goes without saying, but I own none of the characters used in this story. At all. If I did, I'd have a new _Huckleberry Hound_ cartoon out right now. But I don't. Sorry, folks :(

* * *

 **A Hero's Welcome**

The sounds of Butterscotch, Sawyer and little Arnie snoring away peacefully always brought a smile to Desert Flower's face. She loved her children dearly, but three youngsters _were_ a handful to deal with, especially when their father was away on business.

She sighed as she closed their bedroom door. Her husband, Huckleberry Hound, had been called off to help his good friend Quick Draw McGraw in Two-Bit, fighting off the nasty Daltons that had once again gone on a crime spree and tried to get revenge on the town, Huck in particular. He was worried about his friends, but he promised that he would stay with his family: not just to protect them, but also because his and Desert Flower's wedding anniversary was coming up. It was going to be a big occasion, he said, and he wouldn't tell her what it was until the big day.

That was before Stinky Dalton had the nerve to send a letter with a picture of Huck's friends being held captive in the county jail, along with a threat towards his family.

It was one thing to attack his friends. It was a whole different matter when it came to his family.

Huck set out the day he got the letter, promising to come back to Desert Flower in time for their anniversary. With tears in her eyes, she watched as he galloped off on his faithful horsie, Bob, towards Two-Bit, hoping to free his friends and stop the Daltons once and for all.

It had been almost a week since he left, and tonight was their anniversary. Desert Flower and the kids had spent all day looking for him, but as dawn turned to dusk, which then turned to midnight, everyone started to believe the worst.

That brought her back to when he'd first fought off against the Daltons, when he'd regained his memory on their wedding day. He'd promised to come back for her in a day, and she sat up all night praying that he would be alright. When he made his way back that morning, it was all she could do to keep herself from tackling him off of Bob and kiss him over and over.

She could only hope that he came back in one piece. She didn't know what she'd do if he died…

Desert Flower was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the door close behind her. Thankfully, her sensitive ears picked up the sound, and she whirled around to face whoever had come in.

"Howdy, Desert Flower." Standing in the door was a tired but very relieved Huckleberry Hound, who held in his hands a bouquet of white and pink flowers, the same that grew in her tribe's village. "I hope I didn't worry you too-"

His sentence was cut off when his wife ran over to him, jumped into his arms and pulled him in for a kiss. Instantly, the flowers hit the floor as he put his arms around her to return it. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, and he pulled her closer in order to deepen the kiss, parting for air only once before she kissed him again.

In the span of a few minutes, they parted, though he didn't move his face away from hers. He lovingly stroked her cheek, enjoying the look of bliss that crossed her face.

"Golly, if I'd known I'd get this kind of welcome home, I'd have come back later," he teased.

Desert Flower giggled, looking away shyly. His charm was part of the reason she loved him so much. "For a moment, I thought I would never see you again," she said.

Huck's gaze softened. "To be honest, I thought the same thing," he said, "but I knew y'all were waiting for me back home. I couldn't let you down, Desert Flower. 'sides, I did promise that I was going to come home in time for our anniversary."

Desert Flower blushed. "Aww…"

Huck looked down at the crumpled flowers on the floor. "Shuckins, I ruined your anniversary present. Sorry, dear," he said.

"Don't worry, Huck," she said. "You know you don't have to do anything extravagant for me."

"You're the best thing to ever walk into my life. I think you deserve something special," Huck said, rubbing his chin in thought. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Desert Flower's shy blush in response to his statement.

At the mention of "something special", however, her muzzle turned upwards in a sly smile as she remembered the anniversary present she was going to give him.

"You know, Huck, I have your anniversary present," she said.

Huck looked up at her, surprised to see a mischievous smile on his wife's face. "Really? What is it?" he asked.

She giggled again, then pulled him over and whispered into his ear. What he heard made his eyes go wide with shock, and his face went as red as his vest.

"So, does that sound like a good present to you?" she asked coyly, tracing a circle over his chest.

Huck blinked twice in order to recover from his shock. He was the one who was always "in the mood", as he liked to call it. But his wife being in the mood? That was a definite first.

It was a first that he would definitely enjoy, though.

His smile just as mischievous, he then swept his wife off her feet in a bridal carry. "More like the best welcome home present ever," he chuckled. "Now then, let's go ahead and have ourselves some fun."

Desert Flower giggled as he carried her upstairs. "Oh, you," she teased.

 **The End**

* * *

 ** _That should satisfy my Huck/Desert Flower fluff craving for a while. Huck was adorably charming in that movie, and it almost had me swooning over him too, especially when he was singing to her._**

 ** _And yeah, I kind of like writing some innuendos. In my stories, I have the characters_** ** _want_** ** _to do the deed but I never_** ** _show_** ** _them doing the deed. I hope that makes sense. I named their kids myself, with the exception of their daughter, Butterscotch. I was inspired by SuperAlex64's picture: "Huckleberry Hound: Overprotective Father", where she named the daughter Butterscotch. Thanks, SuperAlex64! :)_**

 ** _As always, reviews are awesome!_**

 ** _God bless, iheartgod175_**


End file.
